Infinity Blade I
Infinity Blade is an action RPG (role-playing game) iOS video game developed by Chair Entertainment and Epic Games released through the App Store on December 9, 2010. It is the first iOS game to run on the Unreal Engine 3. Upon release it became the fastest-grossing app in the history of iOS, selling US$1.6 million in four days. It has received three major updates since its release and has been reviewed favorably by gaming critics. A sequel was announced on October 4, 2011 and was released on December 1, 2011. The game's dialogue is in a fictional language, with English subtitles. Gameplay WARNING: SPOILERS The game follows a repetitive narrative structure in which the player ascends a castle in a quest to battle the primary antagonist, the immortal God King. At the beginning of the game, the player's character will be slain by the God King. The player then restarts the ascent, now assuming the role of the dead character's descendant. This cycle continues every time the player falls before the God King. Every time the cycle continues, the enemies increase in difficulty. The game has no virtual joystick; movement is scripted. The player taps highlighted points to move from room to room. Inside each room the player can move the camera to search for treasure and potions. The primary game mechanic is one-on-one combat with enemies encountered throughout the castle. The player controls the character's sword by swiping a finger across the screen. Players can touch the bottom left or right side of the screen to dodge attacks or the bottom center of the screen to block attacks with a shield, which breaks if the number on the shield depletes. Finally, players may parry incoming attacks by performing an intercepting sword move. Each of these three counters leaves the enemy stunned, vulnerable to counterattack for a short period of time. Players may also use two special abilities, both of which require time to recharge after use. Tapping the icon on the top left unleashes the Super Attack, which stuns the opponent temporarily. Magic is activated by tapping the icon on the top right and then drawing a magical symbol. There are three types of combos. Left, right, left, or the opposite, is a Huge Hit, dealing the most damage possible in three hits. Left, left, right, right, or the opposite, is a Mega Hit which deals the most possible damage in four hits. Left, right, up, down, left is an Ultra Hit, which deals the most damage possible. In addition to combat, there is also a mild role-playing component. An experience points system levels up the player and the player's equipment, which consists of weapons, armor, shields, helms, and magic rings. Pieces of equipment have special properties and a predetermined amount of experience points required to master them. Mastering a piece of equipment increases its sale value but it decreases the experience that goes toward the player's level by one fifth. Players gain skill points when their experience level increases or they master a piece of equipment; these points can be spent to improve the character's health, attack, shield power and magic. Players can purchase new equipment using in-game money taken from the castle or from defeated enemies. Equipment Links: Shields Weapons Helms Armor Rings Seaquel There is a seaquel of this game called Infinity Blade II. It reveals Siris as the name of the main character and follows his and Isa's search for the Worker of Secrets. Trivia *Its language is Pangean, a fictional language based on Latin. *Unlike its sequel, it doesn't have english voices, only subtitles. Category:Game